When You Vanish From My Sight
by Rea27
Summary: Kag vanished for almost a 1 1/2 then comes back with triplets. Now while everyone is trying to find out who they belong to, someone is trying to kill the Western Lord, who gets help from someone very familar. Just what is going on?  Hitius, reason on prof
1. Demon Lies With Demon

A/N:I don't own Inuyasha or anything but I would like to think that I own this plot. I also re-edited everything because I saw way to many errors. So I hope you enjoy this re-done update ^^ thanks and review!

Chapter one;

Demon Lies With Demon

"Mom, are we ever going to meet dad?"

"Soon…"

"Why are we training so hard? Can't we hang out with Uncle Sota?"

"You need this in order to see your father…"

"MOM! Uncle Sota is tormenting me!"

"Heh, you never change do you, Sota?"

"Ya, well, it's your fault for not bringing that half-demon here for so long… when are you going back?"

"Within the week, within the week Sota…"

-wWw-

"Ah… how long has it been since Kagome left?" sighed a very depressed monk. He had missed one of his best friends for a long time. Songo, her current girlfriend, has also been missing Kagome to. Kikyo and Inuaysha have gone traveling again, only this time she wasn't as dead as the last time. (A/N: somewhere in between Kagome leaving and Naraku letting Kikyo go, she was brought back to life)

"I think it been almost a year and a half, no?" Songo said as she gazed out to where the well was located, the last place she had seen her friend.

"Possibly…" the monk also stared to the way of the well, hoping that one day the well would reopen and Kagome would appear."Inuaysha and Kikyo are going to be back soon, right?"

"They should, Kaede and Choco went to go and find Shippo. Kikyo said something about leaving and then when she returned that Kagome's well was going to open up or something. I sure hope it does." Songo sighed as Kirara gave a little purr, and then ran off towards the well.

"Kirara really misses Kagome I guess…" Songo gave a sigh then got up and moved into the house that they all shared when the group was 'whole'.

"This will do no good… I got to find a way to bring back Kagome… but how?" Miroku trailed off in his thoughts as he started to walk away from the village.

-wWw-

She has been away for far too long… feh, why couldn't she just stay here and be near us? We would've helped her with whatever she had to deal with…

stupid girl…

But then someone others are coming through the well with her…

I smell them, there scents almost like…

-wWw-

"Mom… I'm hungry… when can we eat?" said a hungry boy. His hair was silver but with a crest of a half moon. All her children had that. The boys had looked like their father, but Mizuki looked like her, only with the half crest.

"Calm down Ryuu. When we get there we can eat…" Kagome said with a sigh. If only they weren't so curious and the fact that the jewel isn't finished… Kagome just smiled when Ryuu gave a little huff and Raiden, the older of the two boys, gave a chuckle.

"Mom, why are we only meeting father now? Why wasn't he with us sooner?" Mizuki asked with a sweet look on her face.

"He couldn't, really. Now hold on while we go through the well." Kagome grabbed her three children and they all jumped into the well, where a blue light engulfed them. On the other side, all three children looked up to see a sky outside.

"Mom, are we in their time now?" a surprised Raiden asked. He jumped up with ease, holding his sister. Kagome and Ryuu just followed, jumping out of the well. Kagome hearing a familiar hiss, seeing everyone in protective stances, just laughed.

"Kirara, why I haven't seen you in a long time…" Kagome said as the twin tailed demon stopped hissing and jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Mama, is that Songo's companion Kirara, the twin tailed demon cat?" Mizuki asked looking at the cat, hoping to pet it one day.

"Yah… now where are Songo and the others?" Kirara gave a meow and hopped down leading the way to where all the others where. While half of them anyway. Ryuu was still complaining about his hunger. Raiden was still holding Mizuki's hand, who wasn't complaining in the least. Kagome, being her, asked Kirara yea and no questions that she could answer and Kagome could understand.

-wWw-

"Inuaysha, Kagome has returned…" Kikyo looked towards the village that her sister and friends are still in. Sighing she turned to face her half demon. Inuaysha had a look on his face that said something about wanting to run and greet her but knew otherwise. Songo would want to chant with her, Miroku would want to keep her up to date, and Shippo wanted to go and play some games from her time. Although he really wanted to go and see her, Kikyo suggested that they spend some more time away.

Knowing Inuaysha's temper and the fact that Kagome's been gone… it could be interesting now that she has brought some of them to this time… this may be fun…

"Feh, figures… she returns when I'm nowhere in sight…" Inuaysha said as he sat down to think all of this through. The only thing that didn't feel right was that he to, could feel something else from Kagome's time, but didn't really understand.

-wWw-

"My Lord, what is it that troubles you so?" Rin asked looking up at Sesshomaru. He was in a daze. Nothing, in this world or the next, could get him out of it until he found out what it was.

The only thing Jaken noticed was that his Lord was definitely out of it. But he could quit pin what. It was driving him crazy not knowing what.

"Jaken…"

"Yes my Lord."

"Watch Rin, Jaken. I need to go find something…" before Jaken could even say anything Sesshomaru was gone and he was only left with Rin in his wake.

What is this feeling… I haven't felt like this in the last year and a half. Could it be something that he did? I will have to look into this…

Sesshomaru

"Beast…" he growled "what have you done?"

Beast

"Nothing that you wouldn't have done…" you could hear the smile in the Beast's voice.

Sesshomaru

"What did you do Beast, I will not ask twice…"

Beast

"What you have wanted for the last five years… I have given you a mate worthy of heirs… hehehe…" the Beast went quiet for a moment before continuing. "She is closer to you then you think… Also, the last time we met, I do believe I have given you an heir…" with that the Beast disappeared leaving a very disturbed Sesshomaru.

With that Sesshomaru took off faster than anything he could have imagined.

-wWw-

"Kagome! How? I thought…" Songo was at lost for words as Kagome gave her a hug that she had missed for the last year and a half. "Who are they?" Songo asked once she gained the attention of the three little children following her.

"These are my children; Raiden is the oldest of the three. He loves to have a good fight and can't wait for anything, even when it's time to go to bed. He is much disciplined when you get down to it. The one next to him is Mizuki, the youngest of the three. She is always one of adventure and all but is very shy when you come down to it. That is why we all love her very much. Now the second oldest is Ryuu. He always likes to eat, although I don't get it. He is always the first to lose his cool, kind of like Inuaysha."

Songo just looked at her and had that questioning look in her face that Kagome knew so well already. "The boys are like twins, yet all three are triplets. The father? Well who do you think they belong to?" Kagome asked just as Shippo and Kaede came in. Songo didn't have time to answer right away just as she was bombarded by them. They all wanted to know what was up and who the children were. Kagome ran through everything. But when the question of their father came up, she just left them to guess as she walked outside to wait for the Inu and Miko that where soon to come.

Shippo had ran off with Ryuu and Mizuki to play, but Raiden, the more responsible one, stayed and talked of old with Songo about Kagome's past and what their father may be like.

Although I don't want to admit it… it looks like one of the Tashio's children. Maybe something happened between the two and that's why Kagome left…

Songo was lost in her thoughts as Kagome was running down to meet a very excited Miko and a very pissed off Inu…

A/N: haha! I got chapter one done… this is a very good sign. Now to the best part… can you guess who was thinking in the all italics part (only the italics with no other typing)? I'll give you a hint… this person has a very important part in the plot line. Now on to doing some other things…


	2. Pissed and Pleased

UPDATE! Haha, I knew I could do it! Now for the fact that none really got it right… I shall ask again-Who do these italics belong to?

-wWw-

She has been away for far too long… feh, why couldn't she just stay here and be near us? We would've helped her with whatever she had to deal with…

stupid girl…

But then someone others are coming through the well with her…

I smell them, there scents almost like…

-wWw-

Now if anyone gets them right-right, then more power to you, but if no one gets it then the updates will be slower and slower until I won't be able to update. I'll give you a hint; she is one of the most important chara's in my story… hehehe…

-wWw-

"Kagome," said the Miko that ran to give her a hug. "It's been so long. How are you?"

"I'm fine," Kagome gave off a little laugh. She looked over at Inuyasha, who, somehow, looked more mature. "Inuyasha, how have you been?"

"Feh, so you do care about us after all… why did you block the well anyway? That was a stupid move, even if you are a miko." Inuyasha huffed and ran off. Kagome looked over at Kikyo who just shrugged and started walking towards the village.

They were almost to the village when they heard a scream "WHAT THE HELL!" Kikyo looked over at Kagome as she started to laugh. Kikyo ran off to see what made Inuyasha freak like that. "WHAT THE…" "Language Kikyo…" Kaede said almost ready to smack her older sister.

"Looks like you meet Raiden." Kagome said in between laughs as she too arrived at the village.

"Mom!" two kids and kit yelled as the approached the area where everyone else was.

"THERE'S MORE?" Inuyasha, something no one has ever seen him do, fainted.

"Well isn't this a site? Kagome comes back after a year and a half, Miroku walks off somewhere, Inuyasha faints, and Kagome has three kids… this has been quit a day, hasn't it?" Songo said with a sigh as Kagome introduced Mizuki and Ryuu again. Kikyo laughed when Kagome made the comparison of Ryuu and Inuyasha.

"Arg… I had the worse dream ever… Kagome came back with three kids…" Inuyasha got up and noticed that the 'kids' from his dream was still there. "You got to be kidding me… please say there not mine, Kagome…" Inuyasha pleaded as Kagome decided to mess with him a little. After a bit of silence, and Inuyasha going insane with the need to know, Kagome finally spoke.

"Relax, there not yours Inu. In fact, with or without the jewel to finish, I would have had to come back. My three kids want to know who their father is and I plan to find him."

"WHAT THE FUCK DID HE DO NOW?" Inuyasha screamed ready to kill something, maybe his brother at that.

"Wait, the Lord of the West…. As in…" Kikyo was about to finish when Kagome hushed her.

"My kids will find out eventually, but until then please don't speak of him around them." She said just as Inuyasha was about to mutter his name. Kagome gave him a life and death type glare and walked off.

"Mom, why can't we know yet? I think it's fair that we know before we meet him." Raiden said as Mizuki stayed silent walking by Kagome's left side.

"We've gone a whole fucking year not really wondering who he is! Now you're fucking telling me we still have to wait?" Ryuu roared, not caring that he just majorly cussed in front of his mother.

"Well, we now know that what Kagome said was true…" Songo said.

"Sigh… he really is like him…" Shippo sighed as he looked over at Ryuu than over at Inuyasha.

"What the hell? Did he just cuss in front of Kagome…" a confused Inu asked.

"He really is just like you…" Kikyo said looking over at Inuyasha.

"What did I say about cussing Ryuu?" Kagome gave some kind of warning that everyone but Ryuu and Inuyasha picked up on. (A/N; figures, there both bone heads when it comes to Kagome getting mad…)

"Never to cuss in front or around someone that will later tell on you. Your only chance of survival after that would be at the mercy of someone that can calm you, Mother." Raiden recited as if that was really old news and everyone knew it.

"Very good Raiden, now why don't you go take Mizuki somewhere while I deal with your brother." Raiden just nodded and grabbed his younger sister's hand and led her away, while Ryuu was dragged in a different direction for punishment…

-wWw-

This could be very interesting… now how do I get away? I defiantly don't want to miss this… hehe, I can't believe I'm so evil. I'm worse than Inuyasha and Miroku combined. She smiled as she slowly slipped away from everyone.

-wWw-

Where am I going? What the hell? Sesshomaru thought as his body was moving on his own. He was heading towards the Miko's village. That much he was sure but why? He had no clue.

**Sesshomaru**

"Beast! Where am I going?"

**Beast**

"To where our mate is. Haven't you picked up her scent yet? Or are you really an idiot underneath?" he chuckled

**Sesshomaru**

"Who is she and why did you go against orders?"

**Beast**

"Speak of the devil…"

Sesshomaru stopped to see the miko Kagome with a young pup. He had the crest of all the fathers before.

**Sesshomaru**

"Beast, you are so dead…" Sesshomaru growled as he got close enough to hear yet not be seen. He put up a barrier just in case.

-wWw-

"Ryuu, are you an idiot? In front of my friends? If you weren't my son I would have killed you… why can't you behave like Raiden? He never does anything out of step. Always watching over your sister…" Kagome took a pause as Ryuu was gathering his courage to talk. If it was one thing, he could never really handle his mother mad at him.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just want to see dad so bad. Haven't you ever wanted to see grandpa again? I would have liked to meet him. Can't you think like us for once?"

Kagome sighed knowing that her son was right. She wanted to see her dad again. Wanted to know what he was really like. But that was in the past where she couldn't do anything. But she could do something for her children now. "I know what you mean Ryuu, but can you think like an adult? I have it just as hard. For all I know, your father doesn't even know you three exist." Kagome pushed some silver hair out of his eyes. "but I promise you, you, Raiden, and Mizuki will all meet him."

"Mother…" Ryuu silently whispered.

"MOM?" came that holler, signaling something was wrong.

"Raiden?" Ryuu seemed surprised that they were so close but at the same time glade. If anyone was good at sensing trouble, it was Raiden.

"Mom, Raiden sensed trouble near you…" Mizuki said out of breath running after her brother.

-wWw-

The one named Raiden is a good hunter… I wonder… how would he react to Kagome missing? But if Lord Fluffy really is her mate, then that would be a problem… I think I need to bargain with Naraku… with that she flew off, searching for Naraku's new den.

-wWw-

"Raiden, what's with all this none sense? I would have been able to sense if I was in trouble." Kagome said after they waited ten minutes to see if anything would happen.

"Raiden sensed is mom. I did to. But before we got here it felt like a barrier went up…"

"oh, that… wait here…" Kagome walked off towards the trees where that someone was hiding.

-wWw-

So I had three heirs yet I wasn't aware, until today. Sesshomaru thought as the three pups waited and Kagome came walking towards the trees where he waited.

**Beast**

"I guess I was wrong, you have three heirs."

**Sesshomaru**

"Would you be quiet…"

**Beast**

"Fine, but mate knows where we are…"

With that the Beast disappeared once again within and Kagome was right in front of him.

-wWw-

"Lord Sesshomaru, I know your there. Please let the barrier fall." Kagome said as the barrier started its slow descend around the one who was protecting it. When it was down, Sesshomaru was standing there, knowing that Kagome knew he had listened in on everything.

"Miko," Sesshomaru said, trying to start an apology but Kagome cut in.

"I know you didn't mean it, that it was your beast. The past is the past; there is nothing you can do. But you can come with me and meet the children. They would be thrilled." Kagome extend a hand, which Sesshomaru was iffy at first to grab, but did anyway.

"May this Sesshomaru ask, besides Ryuu, who the others are?" he asked as they were getting closer to two bouncing children and one with a happy face.

"The girl is the youngest of the three, she is Mizuki. Shy, calm and adventurous, she loves to be on the go. Raiden is the boy on the right, kind of like you. He is well disciplined, always taking care of us all. He loves a challenge but is always after Ryuu when he runs off. You know Ryuu, the one I was scolding. He is like Inuyasha in a way. Always with a bad mouth, hot tempered, and always trying to outdo Raiden. These are your pups, as you would most likely call them…" Kagome broke off as Raiden ran forward to Kagome. Mizuki and Ryuu were right behind him, but they ran to Sesshomaru crying 'Daddy'.

-wWw-

"Naraku, a girl wishes to see you." Kanna said as the girl came forward. She had long black hair and a brown kimono. She had very pointy ears, meaning that she was of a strong demon clan.

"What can I do for you, girl?" Naraku asked as Kanna started to back out of the room. When the doors where shut the girl spoke, softly but like bells chiming.

"This girls name is Kita, from the North Demon Tribe. I wish for your help." Kita said as Naraku started to think it over. Deciding to at least hear her out, Naraku shook his head.

"I'll hear you, Kita from the North Demon Tribe. What do you have to say?"

"I know you want the Miko and the jewel of four souls. Will you do something for me…?" Kita asked in that quiet chiming sound.

Naraku just smiled. "And you want nothing in return?"

"…Kanna…"

-wWw-

"The monk you seek is not here. I'm sorry Miroku." Miroku just started to walk back when he saw someone he hadn't seen in a long time. I guess I could spare a day or two more. Not like Kagome is back or anything…

-wWw-

"Kikyo, have you seen that pervert monk?" Songo asked trying to find both him and Kagome. Kirara was out sleeping on a tree branch and Inuyasha was running around destroying everything in his path.

"I'm sorry, I have not. I'm trying to keep an eye on Inuyasha so he won't destroy anything in the village." Kikyo said as she looked back at where Inuyasha was pacing back and forth now. "I wish I could help, but the shock of Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome has really fried his brain."

"I wonder what she's doing right now…" Songo sighed as she looked up at the sunset.

"It's time to eat, everyone, Kaede's done cooking." Shippo said as he went back inside to eat.

"Kirara, it time to… I guess she's really out." Songo said as she saw Kirara in a deep sleep on the branch.

"I'll go and get Inuyasha… you start eating." Kikyo said as she ran off to get Inuyasha. Songo went over to Kirara and gently picked her up to take her inside.

A/N: Done… what did you think? I think I did well on this one. The fact that we haven't seen Miroku for a while, Inuyasha fainting at seeing Ryuu, and Ryuu getting in trouble, I wonder where this is all heading. Oh well, any ideas on the female that has been talking in the Italics above? I'll give you another hint, everyone knows her… Review! XD


	3. Announcement!

Hey everyone, this is Rea27. Sorry for the yearlong banishment, lol, but I am back and plan to rock this story! Yes, you heard it right. I. AM. GOING. TO. CONTINUE. IT!

This announcement is for What Demon Really Means and When You Vanish From My Sight. After my violin lesson on 12/7/12 I will begin work on these two story's and have What Demon Really Means chapter 4 up by 12/9/12. When You Vanish From My Sight chapter 3 will be up on 12/8/12. Both chapters will replace this announcement so watch for the dates.

Yours truly,

Rea27


End file.
